


Welcome Home

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Lock's tail is sexy, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: Set when Lock and Shock are in their mid-20s.Shock graduates from witch-college and returns home after being away for nearly a whole year.  Little did she know that Lock's been missing her just as much as she's been missing him, and the dam finally breaks.  Lots of sex in this one - they have a lot of catching up to do.  ;)  Small Barrel cameo.





	Welcome Home

The scream of the doorbell announced my arrival and I pushed the door open with my hip without waiting for it to be answered - it was still my house, after all.  I was greeted by a loud shout: “Shock!” and true to his namesake, Barrel just about barreled me over the moment I got into the entryway, his nearly ever-present grin even wider than usual.  I dropped my suitcase and broomstick when he pulled me into a rib-cracking hug and I struggled to free myself.

“Ease off, lard-ass, you’re gonna puncture my lung!” I wheezed, but couldn’t help smiling all the same.  He wasn’t actually fat, just burly and VERY strong and clearly delighted to see me.  His enthusiasm and affection warmed my cold little heart.  He released me from the hug but kept his thick hands on my shoulders as he grinned up at me and exclaimed,

“We’ve missed you!” 

“Speak for yourself…” came a sardonic and oh-so-familiar voice from just behind him and I looked over Barrel’s head to see its owner: Lock was leaning against the frame of the living room door with his arms crossed, but his smile and the excited flicking of his tail betrayed his words.  My heart leapt a tiny bit when I met his sharp yellow eyes with my own - god, I’d missed him.

“Liar, she’s all you’ve talked about for weeks!” snickered Barrel, finally letting go of me entirely.  “ _‘When Shock gets home this, when Shock gets home that’_ … he wouldn’t shut up about it.”  This pleased me, since seeing Lock again had been dominating my thoughts for the last few weeks, too.

Lock pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked towards me.  “Yeah, well, it’s not like anything interesting ever goes on around here… so relatively speaking, this is the most exciting thing to happen lately, pathetic as it is.”  

“Nice to see you, too, butthead.” I smiled at him and he grinned before wrapping his arms around me in a close embrace.  It wasn’t nearly as violent as Barrels - on the contrary, it was much more gentle and intimate than I was expecting and I swear I felt him turn his face into my hair and inhale deeply.  I was keenly aware of his hands very low on my waist and brought my own up to rub his back, all lean muscle beneath the fabric of his shirt.  He smelled wonderful, all smokey and spicy and masculine, and when we finally broke apart I had to work to keep my cool facade in place - especially because he took my hands in his and lingered for a bit, stroking his thumbs lightly against the inside of my wrists.  Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sly, knowing grin spread across Barrel’s face and I fought to keep from blushing.  Coming home was going to be even more difficult than I had anticipated.

 

I’d been away at witch college - for lack of a better term - for almost a whole year.  Normally I tried to make it home to Halloween Town for a visit at least a few times during the year, but since this was my last one I had been extra busy and just couldn’t manage it.  I loved college, increasing my knowledge, refining my magic powers and making new friends, but I’d always missed the constant companionship of my two lifelong partners in crime and it was rough not seeing them for so long.  Every time I came home Barrel was his usual amiable self and we hung out just like always: having fun, planning for future Halloweens and showing each other the new stuff we had learned.  I could do a lot more magic than him just by virtue of being a witch, but he’d developed some ghoulishly frightening tricks of his own over the years and I was proud of my little cohort.  But the last few times I’d come home something had changed between me and Lock… he seemed to vacillate between being cold and distant or extra charming and attentive.  He’d always been a moody bastard and being charming was just part of his being a devil, but sometimes I swear it almost felt like he was trying to seduce me before retreating into aloofness.  It was the weirdest thing and I didn’t know what to make of it, except that deep down I secretly wished he actually WAS trying to seduce me.  I’d certainly try to seduce him, if I had the guts.  I’d had a crush on him for years but stubbornly ignored it, thinking it would just be too risky to actually act on because he surely didn’t reciprocate my feelings.  But the older we got the stronger that crush grew and the harder it was to ignore, and his strange behavior as of late was making me wonder… I wished I knew what he was thinking.

Back in the present, Lock smirked at me and said, “Go make yourself at home, oh high-and-mighty graduate.  Barrel got all the spiders out of your room and I even put out fresh sheets and stuff for you, since you probably think you’re above all that domestic labor now.”  

I rolled my eyes at him and picked up my suitcase and broom.  “Oh please, I know you’re looking forward to me doing all the cooking again.  I doubt you two have eaten anything but take-out and candy since the last time I was home. It’s a miracle you’re not as fat as Clown by now.”  

Barrel piped up, “Why should we bother to learn when you’re already so good at it?”

“Yeah,” added Lock, “There’s got to be at least one reason you’re worth keeping around, and we have better things to do.”  I didn’t think he could smirk any harder.  

I cackled at him, “Like what, eating garbage, watching TV and jacking off?  Real important.” I smacked him lightly on the face, more of a pat than a slap, then walked towards the stairs, shoving him a bit with my shoulder as I went…. and he actually had the nerve to swat me on the ass with his tail when I passed him.  I froze but didn’t turn around, otherwise he’d see the fierce blush that had suddenly suffused my face.  “When you least expect it,” I said stonily, “you’re dead, devil boy.”  And I continued to my room with as much dignity as I could muster.

“Promises, promises…” Lock called after me - he sounded extremely amused and I heard Barrel giggling as I walked up the stairs and into my room.  I dropped my broom and suitcase on the floor, closed the door and took a moment to collect myself.  I rubbed one hand against my butt where his tail had made contact - even through my clothes it felt like a hot, spade-shaped brand and I knew I should be mad, but instead I was turned on, damn it.  I shook it off and took a look around the room. It did look nice in here, I thought.  Pleasantly dreary and creepy, with aesthetically pleasing cobwebs in the corners of the window behind the tattered drapes and the rest of the room tidy and free of dust, just how I liked it.  I couldn’t believe they’d actually cleaned it up so well, and there was a neatly-folded pile of clean blankets and towels at the foot of my made-up bed, just like Lock had said.  There was also a paper banner tied across my collection of bear traps that I kept nailed to the wall, with _“Welcome Home Shock!!!”_ written in Barrel’s unmistakably sloppy handwriting - and below, much smaller, was _“good job graduating, nerd”_ written in Lock’s slightly-less-sloppy hand.  I smiled at how much they’d evidently missed me, unpacked my suitcase and changed out of my traveling clothes into something more comfortable before heading back down the stairs. They were both sitting on our ratty old sofa and I shot Lock the evil eye as I took my usual spot between him and Barrel.  “We ordered take-out,” he said cheerfully, completely unfazed by my attempt to curse him with my glare alone.

“We didn’t think you’d wanna cook on the same night you got home.” added Barrel.  “Plus we don’t really have any groceries anyway.”

“Why am I not surprised?” I rolled my eyes.  “Good call on ordering out, I just want to put my feet up and hear what you guys have been up to and watch a movie or something.  I’ll tell you all about graduation later, I don’t even want to _think_ about school for a few days.”  

“Good, ‘cus we don’t wanna hear about it.” teased Lock, but when I elbowed him in the ribs he stretched his arm out and draped it across the sofa back behind my shoulders.  _‘Did he really just do the old “stretch-then-try-to-subtly-put-my-arm-around-you move?’_ I thought to myself.  That was so amateur, it couldn’t possibly be what he was doing.  He was just getting comfortable, I told myself - and I was getting pathetic, hoping for something that certainly wasn’t there… but he stayed abnormally close to me the entire evening, more often than not with his leg pressed against the side of my own.  The old sofa wasn’t as roomy as it had been when we were little, but there was absolutely still enough space that he didn’t have to touch me the whole time.  What on earth was he playing at? 

I was starving and thankfully they’d had enough forethought to call ahead of my arrival because the food was delivered within minutes.  The next several hours were spent talking, laughing, eating and catching up with each other. They told me all the latest news from Halloween Town and I told them all about school despite my earlier proclamation to not talk about it, and they both listened eagerly despite Lock’s assertion that they didn’t want to hear it. Later we turned on the television to the latest horror movie marathon and stayed up late into the night, joking and chatting. It was the most fun I’d had in months but it had been a long, exhausting day of travel and I felt myself slipping into a snake-burger-and-candy-induced coma, so I let my eyelids droop shut for what I intended to be a quick little nap.  

 

 

I don’t know how long I was out but I woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed.  The room was mostly dark and I looked down to see that Barrel had fallen asleep on the floor, snoring softly next to a pile of candy wrappers, his ghoulish features occasionally illuminated by the light from the television.  I smiled to myself: some things never changed.  I reached for the remote and turned the volume down a bit, but not all the way.  He would wake up if I turned it off completely and he looked so comfy down there that I didn’t want to disturb him.  I looked over to Lock and saw that he was staring at me with an odd sort of expression on his face, his yellow eyes glowing a bit in the dim light.  The intensity of his gaze was a little unnerving and I wondered if he’d been watching me sleep.  I fidgeted and asked, “What?  Do I have drool on my face or something?”     

“I was just thinking…” he murmured softly, “Do you ever want things to be different?”  

Suddenly my heart was pounding in my chest.  “What things?”

“You know… between us.”  

He slid a little bit closer to me on the sofa and I could see him more clearly: he’d been acting strangely towards me this entire visit, more touchy-feely than usual and I’d constantly caught him looking at me with the same odd sort of expression before he’d quickly look away.  Despite making his usual amount of sarcastic remarks he was less moody than he’d been the last few visits and was nothing but attentive and charming this time.  Now, here in the dim light and seeing his face up close I could recognize what exactly his expression was: Lust.  Longing.  Perhaps even love?  It was a face I’d seen my boyfriends make, but never Lock.  It was about a million times more intense coming from him and my breath caught, feeling like a deer trapped in the headlights of his piercing yellow gaze.  Oh god, was this really happening?  There was really only one thing he could mean, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.  “What do you mean?” I whispered.

He smirked at that, leaning even closer still.  “Really?  You don’t know what I mean?  I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” He teased.  He was completely irresistible right now, clearly turning on all of his seductive powers that devils were known for but that I’d never seen him fully display.  If I hadn’t already been in love with him for years I probably would have felt like he was trying to trick me into wanting him.

“Do YOU want things to be different with us?” I asked.  I wasn’t willing to put myself out there all the way quite yet.  For the most part I trusted him, but he could still be a sneaky little shit sometimes and I wanted to hear him say it first.  

“Yes.” he answered without hesitation.  “I have for years.”

THAT confession threw me for a loop.  For years?  He’d been acting weird over the last year and a half but I’d had no idea it had gone on longer than that, and that was saying something considering how generally bad he was at hiding his feelings and how generally good I was at reading people, especially him and Barrel.  But as my eyes searched his face I knew he was telling the truth, so I gave him a little truth back.  “So have I.” 

He was practically on top of me at that point and I saw his face light up. “Yeah? For how long?” 

He looked so stupidly happy that I couldn’t hold in a little giggle as I replied,  “Basically ever since your balls dropped.”  I had matured before he did and I could remember very clearly the moment when he suddenly stopped looking like a boy to me and more like a man.  That’s when I’d known I had to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, because I wasn’t ready for the feelings it stirred in me.

He actually snort-laughed at that but then turned serious again, the lust back in his eyes.  “So what’s stopping us?”

At this point in my life I was 1000% ready for these feelings and I whispered, “Abso-fucking-lutely nothing, anymore.”  He was all the way on top of me in a flash and kissing me with a passion so fierce it took my breath away.  Lock pretty much never did anything halfway and making out with me was apparently no exception.  Kissing him was so different from anyone else I’d kissed, but also so much better: sure, the vampire had fangs, but only two of them, whereas almost all of Lock’s teeth were sharp.  But the challenge of working with those pointy teeth was countered by the unique - and very pleasurable - feeling of his forked tongue and just the fact that it was _him_ automatically made it the best kiss of my life.  I moaned into his hot mouth and ran my fingers through his hair.  His hands were everywhere, groping my breasts, caressing my neck, squeezing my hip and then shoving the hem of my dress up and pushing my legs apart so he could settle between them and grind his pelvis against mine.  I could feel him getting hard and it was so, _so_ good and I wanted more.  I wanted all of him, and I told him so.  “God, I’ve wanted you for so long…” I whispered and nipped along his throat and the sharp angle of his jaw, reaching my hands down to grab his ass and pull him closer to me.  

“Good,” he muttered and started to undo his belt, but I stopped him.

“What about Barrel?” I gasped, nodding my head downward in his direction, but Lock just took the opportunity to lick the newly exposed side of my neck before saying,

“Eh, fuck him.  He’s a heavy sleeper.”

I wanted to laugh.  Typical Lock, he had no shame whatsoever.  “I don’t want to fuck him, I want to fuck YOU.  And preferably without an audience.” 

“Well then you’d better keep quiet, hadn’t you?” He leered at me and thrust even harder against my crotch.  

I hummed softly then dropped my hand down between us to squeeze his erection through his pants before whispering into his ear,  “But I don’t _want_ to keep quiet… and I don’t want YOU to keep quiet, either.  I wanna hear the noises you make when you come inside me.”  I ran my tongue around and into the shell of his ear to make my point and was gratified when he shivered against me and swore under his breath.  

“Well, when you put it like that…” he said, backing off of me to stand up and extend his hand to help me off the sofa in one fluid, graceful motion.

“Aren’t you a charming devil?” I smirked, taking his hand and that sly leer was back on his face.  I stood carefully, making sure to avoid stepping on Barrel.  Normally I probably would have draped a blanket around him or something but I was too preoccupied with the idea of getting Lock naked and inside of me as soon as possible.  Barrel looked comfortable enough anyway.  We stumbled down the hall and up the stairs still wrapped in one another’s arms, kissing and feeling each other up as much as we could while still making progress towards Lock’s bedroom.  When we finally got the door shut behind us he reluctantly parted from me and left me standing in the near total darkness.  I squinted in the direction he had gone - he could see perfectly well in the dark, but I couldn’t and I wondered what he was up to… then the darkness was broken by the light of a candle, then another.  He snapped his fingers against the wick of each candle and they ignited, slowly illuminating the room as he went.  I had the most magic powers out of the three of us but Lock could do some pretty neat tricks with fire.  I looked around the room and knew that there was no way he kept this many candles strategically placed like this all the time, and he never kept his bed neatly made like it was now, either.  It looked like a showroom deliberately designed to set the mood for sexytimes.

“Admit it, you were planning on getting laid tonight.” I teased him as I turned down the blanket and sheets, and he grinned at me as he lit the last candle.

“I can’t say that it didn’t cross my mind.”

“Well, nice work, Valentino.  Very romantic.”  I said mockingly and he grabbed me around the waist and threw me onto the bed before leaping onto it himself.  The bed creaked noisily as he landed on top of me and we both laughed.  As he pinned me down I was flooded with memories of wrestling with him all our lives and I felt a level of affection for him that was grossly out of character for me - but since it was Lock, I accepted it.  He was the only one I could ever love.  

“I want you naked, right now.”  he said in that bossy tone that he used when he was vying for leadership over our little trio.  I wasn’t one to be submissive but I wanted to be naked, too - and on top of that, this particular dress was easier to remove with help and the thought of him undressing me turned me on so I bossed him right back:

“Then get busy.”  I pushed him off of me and knelt on the bed with my back to him so he could access the long row of buttons down the back of my dress. He didn’t need telling twice as I reached up to lift my hair out of the way and he quickly unbuttoned me, laying hot, wet kisses against the back of my neck as he went.  When he reached the last one he yanked the dress up and over my head and threw it to the floor before pressing his body up close against my back and wrapping his arms around to fondle me through my bra for a moment before his nimble fingers found the clasp at the center and unhooked it.  I was soaking wet already and I rubbed myself through my panties and moaned at the feeling of his hands on my naked breasts - I usually ran a bit on the cold side but he had always been hot-blooded and his palms were intensely warm against my skin as he squeezed and lifted and cupped me, then pinched and twisted my nipples between his fingers until they were almost painfully hard.  I moaned again and pushed back into him.

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you…” he rasped against my ear and jerked his hips forward against my ass. 

I wiggled against him impatiently, wishing we both had fewer clothes on.  “So shut up and do it!”

“Always so bossy….” he teased.  “Not yet… I wanna taste you first.”  

That really wasn’t necessary this time, I just wanted his hard dick inside of me asap.  “Later,” I said, turning around to help strip him of his clothes.  “I want your cock in me _now_.”  

He looked incredibly smug.  “You really have been wanting me to give it to you for years, huh?  Can’t get it it soon enough, can you?”  I didn’t even care that he was making fun of me, he’d been a cocky asshole his whole life and I wasn’t expecting that to change now.  His shirt was finally off and I ran my hands all over his smooth, strong chest and stomach, tweaking his nipples a few times and relishing his little gasps.  I knew my way around the male body, generally speaking - I’d dated a couple warlocks at school and even a vampire once, but never any demons.  Lock had always been the only devil for me, it seemed.  But just because I hadn’t slept with one didn’t mean I hadn’t done my research.  Ever since we were little I’d been fascinated by the differences between his demonic features and my own: his pointy teeth, forked tongue, yellow eyes and of course that tail.  My fascination turned into attraction as we got older and I’d done a little side reading over the years to see if he had any other differences that weren’t apparent outside of the bedroom.  Turns out that below the belt most humanoid demons were the same as any other humanoid creature, so no real surprises should await me once he finally got his damn pants off.  It also turns out that devils are endowed with a high libido and a short refractory period - I’d always had a pretty high sex drive myself, so I was eager to test _that_ information out firsthand.

“You’re one to talk,” I mocked him right back as I shoved his pants and underwear down his hips and his erection sprang free, completely hard and straining towards me.  He looked absolutely perfect, a little bit bigger than anyone I’d been with but not so large that I feared it would be painful.  The candles provided just the right amount of light for me to appreciate the planes and shadows of his body, not too harsh or glaring on his white skin. He managed to get his pants, underwear and socks off in a surprisingly graceful way as I shrugged my bra off completely, then he was back and dragging my panties down my thighs, sucking and licking the skin of my stomach and abdomen as he went.  I lay back and lifted up my hips to help him get them off and he tossed them aside.  His face lingered just above my sex and he raised his eyebrows wickedly.

“You sure you don’t want me to eat you out first?  I’m really good at it, I’ll have you screaming in no time.” he bragged, then ran that tantalizing tongue of his along his lip.

I raised my eyebrows back at him.  “Tempting, but I already told you what I want.  I’ll sit on your face later since you’re obviously so desperate for it.” 

“Ooh, promise?” he said, and I laughed as he crawled back up my body, then stared down at me with a look so dark and lascivious that I felt another rush of wet heat between my legs.  “Fucking gorgeous…” he said, looking positively evil and devastatingly sexy.  Demons were all about sin and debauchery, and I couldn’t wait to explore every possible depraved act with him that we could think of.    

“Likewise,” I smirked, then grabbed his face and we kissed deeply as our bare skin finally made full contact and he slipped one of his thighs between my own so I could grind against it.  

“I’m gonna fuck you so good that you walk funny tomorrow…” he growled, rubbing his dick against my hip and I felt a drop of pre-cum escape from him and my patience was at an end.  I spread my legs farther apart and grabbed his ass with both hands, trying to get him where I wanted him.

“Damn it, Lock, shut the hell up and get in here already!”

“I’ve got condoms,” he was breathing heavily, obviously exercising considerable restraint.

“I’m a witch.”  I replied.  “Do you really think I don’t know how to prevent having your little demon spawn running around here in 9 months?  However, I DO want to feel your demon _seed_ in me right now and I’m clean if you are.”

He gave me a scorching kiss before saying, “Yeah, I am.” and without another word he pushed into me with one smooth thrust.  I threw my head back into the pillow and moaned loudly as he filled me, thankful that Barrel was indeed a heavy sleeper as well as several rooms away downstairs with the TV on.  Lock groaned even louder than I did, then sat up on his haunches and pulled me up against him in a way that deepened the angle and began thrusting slowly, looking down at me with heavy-lidded eyes.  His pupils were huge and the rest of his eyes had darkened from their usual yellow into gold, and he started talking in the silkiest, sexiest voice I had ever heard: “Mmmm, Shock…” thrust.  “I’ve wanted you like this for so long…” thrust.  “Shit, you feel so good around my cock…” thrust.  “So hot and wet for me…” thrust.  I should have known he’d be a talker.  He had a big mouth all the time anyway so there was no reason he wouldn’t be still be a loudmouth in bed.  And to think he’d been taunting ME about staying quiet back when we were on the sofa.  “Touch yourself,” he ordered.  “Show me how you like it.”  Normally when he told me to do something I told him to piss off but it was entirely acceptable in this circumstance - I was actually surprised that he wasn’t too arrogant to ask for guidance.  I brought one hand down to circle around my clit and twisted my own nipples with the other, wrapping my legs more tightly around him and digging my heels into his backside so I could bear down harder onto him.  He watched me carefully for several moments before licking his fingers and then placing them beneath mine and mimicking my motions.  I moved my hand away to let him take over completely and brought it to my other breast.

“Ooooh, yessss, just like that…” I moaned.  His fingers moved quickly against my swollen clitoris as he fucked me, varying between quick, shallow thrusts and slow, deep ones.  He was good, VERY good, and I was starting to regret not hooking up with a demon sooner if they were all as talented as he was.  He ran his free hand along the length of my body to caress my throat and I took his hand in mine and brought it up to suck on his fingers, looking him straight in the eye and earning myself an animalistic growl from him.  He slowly pulled his fingers from my mouth and leaned over me for a nice, deep kiss before moving down to suck, nibble and lick at my neck, never stopping the smooth rhythm of his thrusts or the circling of his fingers against my clit.  I was going to have hickeys all over my neck in the morning but I didn’t care.  I drug my nails up and down his back then grabbed his ass in both hands, feeling the flex of his muscles as he drove into me.  His tail had been swishing from side to side but he wrapped it around my forearm several times when I dug my fingers into his butt, then he squeezed it around my arm like a python and I wondered how something so slender could be so strong.  I’d always loved his tail and another spike of arousal shot straight through me thinking about him using it on other parts of my body - I’d have to tell him to do that later.  But for now he was slowly ramping up the pace of our coupling and I pushed up to meet him in a complimentary rhythm, gripping his backside harder and moaning encouragement, compliments and instructions  - I always started to get a little chatty myself when I was about to come.  “Shit, that’s so good… a little faster… oh god, yes…. I want you to come in me, I want to feel it…” 

“You first, baby…” he growled.  Baby? I made a mental note to make fun of him later for calling me that but then completely forgot about it when he started moving so quickly I couldn’t catch my breath - hell, I just about forgot my own name as my climax hit me.  Every muscle in my body tensed as wave after wave of mind-numbing, toe-curling pleasure coursed through me and I couldn’t help my keening wail, forgetting entirely that we weren’t alone in the house. I wanted to keep looking at him but I couldn’t, my eyes clenched shut and my head pressed back into the pillow as I arched up against him.  Then his rhythm changed, becoming more erratic as his panting got louder and faster and I forced my eyes open just in time to see him throw his head back in ecstasy, neck cording as he gritted his teeth and went rigid before I felt his hot semen pumping deep inside of me.  “Oh fuck, Shock!” he shouted, and I was hypnotized by the look on his face and the rippling of his abdominal muscles.  God, he was beautiful, and I wondered how any of my previous lovers could have even come close to satisfying me compared to this.  After the last of his little jerking aftershocks were finished he leaned down and kissed me passionately, stroking my hair and humming contentedly against my mouth before rolling to the side and holding me close, still buried deep inside of me while we caught our breath.  

 

“Worth the wait?” I asked him after a few minutes, grazing my fingernails lightly along his side.

“I dunno…” he answered.  “It kinda fucking sucks to think we could have been doing this years ago.”  

“Well,” I smirked, “better late than never.  It just means we have a lot of fucking and sucking to catch up on.”  I rotated my pelvis against him and reached down to squeeze his ass and toy with the base of his tail and, incredibly, he started to get hard again inside me.  Short refractory period, indeed.

The corner of his mouth turned up into that charmingly crooked grin of his. “I like how you think.”

“Well, I _am_ the smart one.  You said it yourself.”

“As if!  Like I’d ever say that.” he scoffed, but the grin never really left his face.

I tried to repress my smile to look at him disdainfully. “So you’re either too stupid to remember what you said earlier today or you’re just a gigantic prick. Or both.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining about my gigantic prick a few minutes ago…” he snickered.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.  “OK, I walked right into that one.”

He laughed and nuzzled his face against my cheek and into my hair, then reached down to grab my butt and started making tiny little thrusts into me as his erection grew.  “Alright, so what should we do now, since you’re so smart?”

Where to even begin?  For years I had fantasized about being with him in every position physically possible, and probably a few that weren’t.  After some deliberation I said, “Well, since apparently we’ve both been storing up carnal thoughts and fantasies for years, in the interest of fairness I think we should trade off.  I’ll go first.”

“Why do you get to go first?” 

“Because I said so.”

“Real fair…” he pouted.

“Quit whining.  You started this whole thing so technically it’s my turn.  Besides,” I licked the pointed tip of his nose, “I think you’ll like what I have in mind.”  I disentangled myself from him to kneel on the bed and even though I knew it was temporary, I mourned the loss of his hardness inside me.  Apparently he mourned it too, because the second he slipped out of me he frowned.

“Well I don’t like it so far.”

“God, Lock, you have the patience of a 3 year old, I swear… get up and kneel facing me.”  He did so and I kissed him deeply, but when he pressed close enough to rub his erection between our bodies I moved away from him, turned around and rolled onto my hands and knees.  “I want it like this,” I said, and looked over my shoulder to see him stroking himself quickly with his gaze fixed on my backside.  “I’ve been thinking about fucking you like this forever.” I said in the sexiest voice I could manage and scooted back towards him a little bit.  He was up against me in an instant and rubbing his hard-on against my ass, between my cheeks and along my sex.  

“Me too,” he growled. “I’ve thought about taking you in every way that exists, but this is one of my favorites.”  

“I told you you’d approve.” I teased, but my voice died in my throat when he used his knee to push my thighs a bit wider apart and then slipped his cock easily inside me, still soaking wet and extra slick with his ejaculate.  

“Yeah, I definitely do.” He breathed, then began slow, deliberate thrusts, gripping my hip with one hand and running his other along my spine as I bounced back to meet him.  Occasionally he would pull all the way out and slide his erection along the crack of my ass and then through my labia, then back inside of me.  I remembered my previous thought about his tail and I arched my back and squeezed my vaginal muscles around him.

“Use your tail…” 

He leaned all the way over me so that his voice was near my ear. “Oh, you like my tail, huh?” he teased, then trailed it along the inside of my thigh.

“Yes, it’s fucking sexy as hell.  I want you to put it inside me.”  I didn’t give a shit about my pride anymore, he’d given me plenty of compliments so I could stand to return the favor.  

“With pleasure.” he said, and my breath caught as I felt him it snake it up higher between my legs to rub the tip through my wet folds.  Then he withdrew his penis and slipped his tail inside me instead and I gasped at having a longtime fantasy fulfilled.  “You like that, hmm?  My tail in your pussy?”  he said smoothly, stroking it along my inner walls and in the back of my mind I was irritated by how calm and in control his voice was.  

“Yes,” I gasped, and it was true - most of his tail was pretty much the same in girth as his dick, but the spade-shaped tip was different: the point was much thinner but flare at the base was a bit wider, which made for an interesting feeling, and he could move it in different ways than he could move his penis, undulating it as he stroked me and it felt incredible - I couldn't stop moaning. After a few moments he removed his tail and replaced it with his cock again, but before I could miss his tail I felt him slide it between my cheeks and then prod the tip against my asshole. I gasped in surprise and he asked in that same calm, velvety tone, “How about this? Do you like that, too?”

“Holy fuck, yessss….” I panted, immediately bringing a hand to my clit and starting to rub myself. “More… put it in deeper.” I practically begged, intense pleasure overwhelming my ego. I’d have to beat him up later to remind him who was boss but for now I was perfectly happy to let him be in charge. His tail was well lubricated from being inside my pussy and I moaned loudly as he pushed it slowly inside a couple of centimeters, then he started up the thrust of his hips again, sliding into my wet heat in a steady rhythm and holding his tail still inside of my ass. “Oh god, faster… I need it harder…” I cried, and he obliged, increasing his pace and force until he was pounding into me with abandon and the wet slapping sounds of our fucking, the noisy creaking of the bed and the loud thunking of the headboard against the wall filled the room. I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck, the air smelled like sex and I’d never been so deliciously full - it was all too much and I was seconds away from what was likely to be the most intense orgasm of my life.  

“Oh shit, I’m gonna come…” I whimpered.

“Yeah, do it, Shock… come for me,” his voice was silky and smooth behind my ear, a complete contrast to the roughness of his motions and the vulgarity of his words.  He was in full-blown seductive-devil-mode and it was amazing.  “Come on my hard dick, right now.  Then I’m going to fill you up with my cum again just like you want it, nice and deep, I’m gonna come so hard in your hot, wet pussy again…”  The tip of his tail pushed further into my ass as he hunched over me, nearly forcing me right down into the mattress and fucking me with quick, powerful thrusts and I couldn’t take it anymore.  I actually screamed and convulsed wildly against him, coming so hard that it was almost painful and I heard his grunting intensify as my muscles clamped down around his dick and his tail, his control beginning to crack.  

“Do it… come in me now…” I gasped, wanting to prolong my orgasm and knowing this would do it.  “Give it to me, fill me up with your hot demon cum, now!”  

“Ohhh, fuck!”  he shouted, his seductive silkiness evaporating as he let himself go.  He clutched my hips hard enough to leave bruises and I felt him pulse inside of me, coating me with his heat again as he shot spurt after spurt, then he completely lost control and bit down on the back of my shoulder.  He bit me hard enough to leave marks but not quite hard enough to draw blood and it was just the right amount of pain, plus the very idea of him marking me in the throes of passion was enough to make me come one last time before I finally collapsed all the way down onto the bed, writhing beneath him until the sensation was too much and I pressed and held my palm still against my clit to protect it from any more stimulation.  After a few moments we both finally stopped shuddering and between heavy breaths he kissed and gently sucked the spot where he had bit my shoulder, and I moaned when he withdrew from me and I felt our combined fluids leak down my inner thighs.  

 

“Whew…” he exhaled, rolling off of me and onto his back.  We both took quite a long time regain our breath, then he said, “Nice one, Shock.  And I’d always heard that witches were supposed to be frigid.”  I would have taken offense if not for the barely contained mirth in his tone.

“That’s prejudiced,” I mumbled against the pillow, still laying flat on my stomach, but I was also unable to keep the humor out of my voice.  I rolled over to look at him and said, “Obviously you’ve never slept with any witches because I clearly just gave you a pretty good workout.”

“Mmmm, yes you did.”  He snuggled up close beside me, nuzzling into my hair and licking the perspiration from my temple, one hand snaking down to brush lightly through the wet curls between my legs.  He really was insatiable, and I loved it.

“So, how many women _have_ you been with?”  I wasn’t asking because I was jealous but rather because I was impressed by his performance.  I silently thanked those women for all they had taught him.  

He feigned innocence.  “Me?  Nobody, I’ve been saving it all for you.”

I cackled at his blatant lie.  “Nice try, I know for a fact that you’ve had girlfriends and besides that, demons don’t know the meaning of the word ‘celibacy’.”  

“Now _that’s_ prejudiced, too.” he snickered. “Alright, I’ve been with a few.  But seriously, not as many as you think.  And none of them meant anything, it was all just practice for you.”

Even if it was a lie, I was secretly touched by those words - but I didn’t want to let him know that so I gave him a look.  “That is disgustingly sweet.  When did you get so gross?”

He laughed and shrugged.  “Ever since I realized that none of them really satisfied me all that much.  Who knew I actually needed to care about the person I’m fucking?  I can’t explain it.  I guess I’m a failure of a devil.”    

I cackled again and rolled on top of him.  “Nah, you’re the best devil I know.  The wickedest, the sexiest, and somehow still the most charming despite being the biggest asshole in the universe sometimes.”  

“Gee, thanks,” he muttered but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he lifted up his head to kiss me.

“And I’d sell you my soul anytime.” I added.

“What soul?” he teased.  “You’re trying to rip me off, I know a bad deal when I see it.”  

“Well shit,” I giggled, “Who tipped you off?”

“Nobody, I’ve known you and your shriveled, black little heart my whole life, there ain’t nothing there to sell. I’m not as dumb as you think I am, you know.”  he winked at me.

“If _that_ were true then why didn’t you jump me years ago?”  

“Why do you always expect me to do all the work?” he complained, but couldn’t keep a straight face.  “Besides, I _did_ finally jump you.  Aren’t you happy now?”

I gave him a devious grin.  “Yes, I am reasonably happy, thank you.  But I believe you were bragging earlier about how good you are with your mouth - and I _definitely_ don’t mean talking - and I think it would make me even happier to see if you can live up to your claims.”  

He leered up at me, his eyes going dark again.  “Oh, I can live up to them alright.  If you think you’re happy now, just wait.” He suddenly flipped me over onto my back and had his face between my breasts and my legs up around his waist before I could even process what had happened, and I was once again impressed by his strength and grace.  He moved his way slowly down my body, his touch light and teasing and taking his sweet time until I was squirming with impatience.  

“Damn it, Lock…” I muttered, glaring down at him, but he only gave me a naughty smile and resumed his work, licking and kissing along my sensitive inner thighs.  I was about to swear at him again when at last I felt his tongue swipe against me and I gasped.  He dove in further and he hadn’t been exaggerating, he was really, _really_ good at this, too.  I had been a little bit worried about having his sharp teeth so near to such sensitive bits, but he somehow knew how to scrape them against me just right - stimulating, but not painful.  The two tips of his forked tongue were amazing and he worked them so dexterously that I decided I could never go back to receiving cunnilingus from a non-demon.  He was quite vocal, making lots of sexy moans and loud, wet slurping sounds and I was just starting to get going when he suddenly stopped and looked up at me expectantly.  

“Why the fuck did you stop?” I demanded.

“Because it’s my turn and you promised to sit on my face.” he said, licking his lips.  My eyebrows raised a bit, but I really shouldn’t have been surprised. I hadn’t done that to a man before - I had just been joking earlier - but it was quickly becoming evident that Lock was up for just about anything and everything.  

I gave him a sly smile and rubbed my heels against his back. “You’d like that, hmm?  Been thinking about that for a long time, have you?”

“Fuck yes…” He growled, “The rougher the better.” Then he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on top of him as he rolled onto his back.  An incredibly strong wave of arousal coursed through me when he looked up at me and said, “We taste so good all mixed up together, my cum in your pussy… I need to kiss you so you can taste it, too.  Then I want you to ride my face, _hard_.” He put his hand behind my head to bring me down to him for a deep kiss and I could indeed taste our combined sex on his tongue.  It was intoxicating and I moaned into his mouth before he broke the kiss, grasped me by my hips and lifted me up so that my knees were on either side of his head and my crotch was directly over his face, then he pulled me right down onto him.  I gasped in surprise, it felt so different in this position and I immediately grabbed his hair and began grinding against him, his nose bumping my clitoris, his tongue going crazy against my slit and his fingers digging into the flesh of my ass.  I didn’t hold back, tugging his hair and riding him hard - he said he liked it rough and I figured if he was suffocating he was strong enough to lift me up and get some air but apparently he was doing just fine, moaning beneath me and working his jaw quickly, then sliding one of his hands down to push a fingertip firmly against my perineum.  I didn’t last long at all and was soon hoarsely crying out his name over and over again as I came on his face, squeezing my thighs tightly around his head and closing my eyes as stars exploded behind my lids.    

My quivering finally came to a stop and after a few seconds he picked me up by my hips and moved me down a bit to sit on his chest.  As I caught my breath I combed my fingers through his thoroughly messed-up hair and looked down into his gorgeous, smug face, slick with our wetness from his nose to his chin.  “Alright, I concede that you have definitely earned your bragging rights in this regard.” I panted.

“I told you.” he replied, looking obscenely proud of himself.  

I was trying to think of a retort when there was a sudden pounding on the door and Barrel’s irritated voice called out, “Goddamn it you two, give it a rest already!  Or at least keep it down.  It’s practically sunrise and some of us are trying to sleep!”

Lock and I looked at each other for a second before we both broke out giggling uncontrollably.  “Sorry!” Lock shouted.

“Yeah, we’re stopping now,” I added.  I was completely exhausted anyway and sleep sounded wonderful.  I had never, ever orgasmed so hard and so many times in one night and I didn’t have it in me for any more.

“I knew this was going to happen but you could have at least been quiet about it, damn… fucking rude.” Barrel muttered loudly as he stomped away.

I raised an eyebrow at Lock and said, “Been sharing your plans, have you?”

“No!  I guess he’s not as dumb as he looks.”  

I chuckled, “I guess not.  Either that or we’ve both just been completely obvious to everyone but each other.” I slid off of his chest but then realized that he was still completely hard.  Amazing, he had gotten fully aroused just by going down on me, without even being touched.  “Wow, you really did like that, didn’t you?” I teased, and ran one finger up and down along the length of his cock.

“You have no idea.” he said, wiping the slickness off of his face with the corner of the bed sheet like he’d just eaten at a 5-star restaurant and giving me the naughtiest look I’d ever seen him make, and that was saying something.

“Good, because after that demonstration I intend to have your face between my legs as often as possible.  In the meantime, need a hand with that?” I gestured to his hard-on.  

“Oh, would you?”  he batted his eyelashes at me and it was one of the most ridiculous things I’d ever seen him do.  

I snorted, “Of course.  Just make sure you stay quiet or you’ll piss off Barrel again.”

“Eh, fuck him.” Lock smirked, but he shut up quickly when I took him in my hands and then in my mouth.  Luckily for me he didn’t last long and it didn’t take too much effort to push him over the edge, because I really was exhausted.  To his credit he managed to keep pretty quiet when he came, grunting almost silently as he released into my mouth and I swallowed him down.  Wiping my lips I crawled back up to lay beside him and he put one arm around me so I could rest my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat and breathing gradually return to normal.  I could hardly believe that within the space of a few hours I had gone from wondering how I was going to survive the agony of lusting after him in secret to wondering how I was going to survive the intensity of actually acting on that lust with him.  But that was a challenge I was more than happy to tackle and I felt giddy at how things had worked out.  

After a moment I noticed the unpleasant dampness beneath me.  “Ew, I’m laying in the wet spot.”

“I think the entire bed is a wet spot at this point.” Lock snickered.

“Maybe we should move this party to my nice, clean, dry bed.”  I suggested.

“I don’t think I can move.”

“Well try anyway because this is too gross for me to handle.  Plus I gotta pee anyway.”  

He groaned but rolled off of the bed as I got up.  I peeked out the door to make sure Barrel was nowhere in sight as Lock extinguished the candles.  When I was sure the coast was clear I snuck quickly down the hall to the bathroom and Lock headed towards my room - though I did take a moment to admire his backside as he walked away from me.  When I got to my room he was already half asleep in my bed and looking so peaceful you could almost mistake him for something more innocent than he was.  Almost.  He had thoughtfully lit a couple of candles for me so I could see my way more clearly to the bed, though it really wasn’t necessary since the dawn was just barely breaking over the horizon. Sometimes I think he forgot that I could see as long as there was at least a little bit of light.  I blew out the candles and slipped under the covers beside him and he sighed contentedly and rolled over to cuddle up against me, draping one arm heavily across my waist.  Who knew he was a snuggler?  Then he draped his tail over my hip and it was my turn to sigh - I was _very_ much looking forward to playing with _that_ some more and I placed my hand on it and stroked gently a few times, earning myself another satisfied little hum from him.  I couldn’t wait to get to sleep so we could wake up and continue where we left off, and I scooted back closer against his warm, naked body and fell into a glorious, bone-deep, thoroughly contented sleep within seconds.  

 

 

I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the window and Lock’s morning erection against my butt. He was spooned up around me and breathing lightly into my hair and I realized we must have been so dead tired that we didn’t move from our original positions at all while we slept.  I stretched a little and wiggled back against him a bit, and he sighed and tightened his arm around me, starting to wake up.  Everything about it felt so perfect, so right, like I’d been waiting my whole life to wake up with him like this.  I supposed in a way I had been, and I was blissfully happy.  He stretched his body and curled his tail and murmured, “‘Morning.”  his voice still deep and gravelly with sleep.  

I turned my head to face him and answered, “Mmm, good morning.”

He cracked open one eye and said, “Your breath smells awful.”

“What do you expect?  The last thing in my mouth was your dick.”  

He smiled and snorted softly, “Touché.”  

“Yours smells terrible, too.” I said, but leaned over to kiss him anyway.  Not even morning breath could keep me from wanting him.  We made out for several minutes until we were both wide awake, and then Lock pulled away and said silkily:

“So, how long have you been fantasizing about me fucking you with my tail, hm?”  He trailed it along my leg and around to tease through my pubic hair.  “I gotta admit, I wasn’t expecting that, but I like it.  I wouldn’t mind indulging this fetish of yours some more.”  I wanted to argue that it wasn’t a fetish, but it did kind of technically fit the description.  Still, I felt a little bit embarrassed at being called out on it so I scoffed:

“Oh, as if wanting me to ride your face like a racehorse is normal or something… I thought I was gonna break your nose but you probably would have liked that too, you sicko.”

He laughed loudly and said, “Even I have my limits, believe it or not.”  He moved his tail down further but I stopped him.

“Wait… you had that thing where the sun doesn’t shine last night, so if you’re planning on going any further with it right now - and you’d better be - then we need to clean it.  The last thing I need is some gross infection in my cootch.”

“Good thinking.” he said, as I rolled over to grab the small bottle of cleaning potion I kept in my nightstand drawer.

“Like you said, I’m smart.” 

“God, give it a rest already…” he rolled his eyes and groaned as I dabbed a little of the potion onto the clean cloth that was also in the drawer and scrubbed the tip of his tail clean and dry.  Then he said, “Hang on… why do you have cleaning stuff in your nightstand?”

“Because that’s where I keep my vibrator.” I answered matter-of-factly, and an enormous grin spread across his face.

“Ooooh, we’re definitely going to have to play with that later.  How many of ‘em have you worn out over the years thinking about me?”  

The truth was I’d only gone through two, but I decided to play along with him.  “Oh, too many to count.” I smirked and put the cleaning potion away and threw the used cloth on the floor before rolling back into my previous position.  “Now, continue.” I put his tail back where it had been and he scooted his body up close against my back again.

“You could say ‘please’, you know… manners never hurt.”  he teased, but still trailed his tail down to rub against my labia and I spread my legs a little to give him better access.

I turned my head to give him an unimpressed look.  “Like you know anything about manners.  I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say ‘please’ in your life.”

“That’s probably true.” he grinned and brought his hand up to fondle my breast, and I reached down to caress his tail as he stroked me.  “Seriously, though, I wanna know… why do you like it so much?” he asked. Normally I would assume that he was just fishing for compliments in order to stroke his already inflated ego, but he sounded genuinely puzzled.  I supposed that to him it was just another nonsexual body part, like his arm or his leg.

“I dunno, I just do.”  I sighed.  “I like how it looks, I like how you move it.  I guess maybe it’s just fascinating to me because I don’t have one?”

“That makes sense.  Like how you don’t have a dick but you sure are interested in mine.” he snickered.

I snorted derisively at him.  “Again, let me remind you how obsessed you are with my junk as well.”  

“I never said I wasn’t,” he smirked, and slipped the point of his tail into my pussy.  I moaned a little bit, bending one knee and spreading my legs even wider so he could slowly push the entire tip inside, and it was just as arousing as it had been the first time.  He began an agonizingly slow, steady rhythm, inserting it deeper and deeper, millimeter by millimeter with each stroke, and I gasped with every movement he made.  “How does it feel?” he murmured, propping himself up on one elbow just enough to look down and study my face, his free hand continuing to caress my breast.  

“Ungh… it feels… good.  Really good.” I breathed, unable to find more specific words to describe it.  “Especially when you sort of… ripple it.”

“Like this?” he asked, and undulated it in that amazing way he’d done before.  

“Fuck, yeah, just like that…” I panted, dancing my free hand just above my clit, not wanting to touch it directly yet and come too quickly.  It felt too good already and I wanted it to last.  He did it again, and then added that rippling motion to the rhythm he’d established.  “What does it feel like… to you?” I managed to say.

“Mmm, you feel amazing.  All hot and wet and soft…”

“No… I mean, your tail.”  I didn’t really know how to articulate my question, but he seemed to get what I was trying to ask.

“Oh.  I guess it just sort of feels like I’m using my hand or fingers.  It’s not sensitive like my dick so it isn’t gonna make me come, but it’s still highly enjoyable just ‘cus I like touching you.”

“Well… it’s definitely gonna make ME come if you keep going,” I panted, “… and you’d _better_ keep going or I’ll yank it off and strangle you with it.”

He chuckled at that, and said in a mocking, over-the-top flattering voice,  “Oh Shock, you’ve always had such a way with words.  So articulate and polite.  So demure and ladylike.”  

“And you’ve always been a big, fat loudmouth- oh!” my rant was interrupted when he swiveled his tail around and curled it up in a sort of hooking motion against the topmost front wall of my vagina and I lost my breath.  Just when I thought he’d tried every movement he could make with it, he did a new one.

“Good?” he asked, looking a little too pleased with himself for my liking, but my pleasure outweighed my irritation so I just closed my eyes and nodded.  I ran one of my hands lightly all over my own body and kept a loose grip on his tail with the other, feeling the flex of his strong, smooth muscles beneath its soft skin.  He must have liked whatever I was doing because he began to rub his hard-on against my butt, humming softly and planting light kisses on my face and hair, never stopping the stroking and swiveling of his tail inside me.  After a few minutes of this he said, “Lay on your back.”

“You could say ‘please’, you know…” I teased, but I did as he said even though it forced his tail out of me.  He lifted my leg up so he could scoot under it, then planted both of my feet on the bed so he could kneel between my knees.  He brought his tail between his own legs to slip back inside me and resume his motions, then began stroking his cock with one hand and his balls with the other, looking down at me with a dark, lusty expression.  

“Goddamn, watching you take my tail like this is sexy,” he growled, “Seeing it disappear inside you and then come back out all slippery, fuck…”   I moaned loudly in response, bringing my hands to my breasts to twist and pull at my nipples.  I was starting to really like how much he talked in bed, he always seemed to say the right things to push me closer to the edge.  Now if only he didn’t say so much dumb shit outside of the bedroom he would be just about perfect.  I finally gave in to my urges and brought one hand down to circle my clit and he started stroking himself faster, his eyes glazed over with lust as he watched me.  I propped myself up a tiny bit on one elbow so I could at least see some of what he was seeing, my gaze vacillating between his tail between my legs, his hands touching himself, and the look of pleasure on his face.  I was very much ready to come and he must have sensed it because he panted, “That’s right, come for me, baby…” I remembered the similar conversation we’d had the other night - it was time the tables were turned, and I was also determined to remember to make fun of him for this ridiculous pet name he’d chosen for me, even though I secretly kind of liked it.

“You first, baby.” I replied, and to my surprise he actually obeyed, moaning and stroking himself even faster.  Maybe he liked being called that ridiculous name, too.

“Oh, fuck, Shock!” he groaned, and within seconds he tensed up, his tail stilled and I watched as his orgasm overtook him.  A pink flush had spread across his face and his chest, standing out brightly on his white skin.  I hadn’t noticed it the night before, probably because it was too dark, and I liked how it looked.  His mouth dropped open and he released short, quick little breathy gasps as he came all over my abdomen and stomach and his tail started moving again, this time clearly involuntarily on his part.  The erratic thrust of his tail inside me and the sight and sound of his climax was too sexy for me to ignore and I quickly rubbed my clit hard and fast and I started to come immediately as he started to finish.

“Ungh, oh god, Lock, it’s so good…” I gasped, raising my hips up towards him and grabbing his tail with one hand, trying to shove it further into me even as the strong contractions of my vagina were trying to push him out.  He leaned over me to take one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and grazing it lightly with his sharp teeth before moving to the other breast and I thrust up against him a few more times before I relaxed into the mattress, completely spent.  He stayed between my legs for a few minutes, propped up on his elbows so as not to lean all of his weight on me, and we caught our breath and kissed deeply before he finally rolled off of me and onto his back at my side, and I moaned as his tail slipped out of me.

 

“Well, I’m never gonna look at my tail the same way again,” he said, then coiled it up to his mouth and started licking my slickness off of it.  “I’m probably gonna get a boner every time I look at it now, thinking about having it stuffed in your pussy like that.  Thanks a lot.”  

I cackled and said, “Good, now you know how I feel every time I look at it.  I’m telling you: it’s sexy.”  I wiped his ejaculate off my belly with the sheet and my stomach rumbled.  It had been _way_ too long since dinner.  “Much as I would love to stay here and screw you all day, I’m hungry.”

“Do you think we can convince Barrel to bring us breakfast in bed?” Lock snickered.

I looked at him like he was the dumbest thing I’d ever seen.  Sometimes it really felt like he was.  “Highly doubtful, especially since we apparently kept him up half the night.  You know how grumpy he gets when he’s sleep-deprived.  Almost as grumpy as you get.”  

“Whatever, if we’re handing out awards for biggest, crankiest asshole in the morning, then you win, hands-down.”

“Thank you.  It’s about time you started recognizing the fact that I’m pretty much better at everything than you and Barrel.” I smirked, stretching luxuriously and then getting out of bed.  The air felt cool against my skin and I shivered a little at leaving our nice, warm little cocoon.

“I’m not sure that being the biggest jerk is exactly something to be proud of.” he teased, rolling out of bed behind me and giving me a quick kiss.

“Hey, a win’s a win.” I smiled and walked towards my dresser.  “I also need a shower, but I think I need food more.”

“Agreed.” said Lock, scratching his butt as he walked towards the door.  Charming… so much for seductive-devil-mode.  “Barrel’s just going to have to deal with us smelling like a pair of sweaty sex fiends for a little while.” he added, poking his head out the door to check that the coast was clear before heading towards his room for some clothes.  “Meet you downstairs.” he called.  I dug some loose, comfy pajamas out of my dresser and put them on, then my robe and slippers.  I took a quick look in the mirror: my hair was even more of a disaster than usual and there were hickeys all over my neck, but my complexion was glowing.  I looked good and thoroughly fucked, and it had been too long.  I couldn’t help but grin as I headed downstairs, thinking that as long as Lock and I were together I probably wouldn’t go without sex for very long anymore. 

Barrel was in the living room playing a video game and sucking on a lollypop, the empty containers of last night’s leftover take-out on the coffee table in front of him.  He’d obviously finished it off for lunch and my stomach rumbled again.  He looked up at me as I entered the room and said, “Well, good morning.  Finally done fucking, are you?”  his tone was sarcastic but he was grinning naughtily and I was glad that he wasn’t too grumpy with us for being loud last night.  I felt a tiny bit embarrassed, but not really.  Even though he was younger than me and Lock, he wasn’t a child.  He just did all of his bedroom shenanigans at his girlfriend’s house and not ours, which was probably smart considering the ribbing Lock would give him if he ever overheard anything or - god forbid - walked in on it.

I ignored his remark and said, “What time is it?  And what is there to eat around here?”

“Yeah,” said Lock, suddenly appearing behind me wearing red boxer shorts and a white undershirt.  “We worked up an appetite.”

Barrel rolled his eyes.  “It’s just past noon, and we have cereal, and I think maybe some eggs.  And no kidding you worked up an appetite, I thought you two were gonna knock your headboard through the wall last night, damn.”

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“Yeah, I had no idea she’d be a screamer.” Lock snickered. I punched him in the arm and went to the kitchen, and I was gratified to hear Barrel say:

“Dude, 90% of it was you and your big mouth.  If I have to hear _‘Oh fuck, Shock’_ one more time I’m gonna gouge out my eardrums.  But I guess that’s what happens when years of repression finally gets unleashed.  I’m just glad you two finally got it over with, maybe now you can exercise a little self-control and keep the sexcapades to reasonable hours - and volumes, for that matter.”  I wished I could see the look on Lock’s face immediately after that, because he came into the kitchen looking slightly abashed.  But only slightly.  By then I had the kettle going and a pan heating up on the stove to cook a couple of raven eggs for us both, and I had the cereal and a pair of bowls out on the table.  He got some spoons out of the drawer and poured himself a bowl of Beetle-Crunch with marshmallows and started wolfing it down while I finished up the eggs and tea.  

“Years of repression, huh?” I asked, putting his tea and plate of eggs in front of him before joining him at the table and pouring my own cereal.  “You never told him that you’ve been lusting after me all this time, and yet he figured it out?  I guess you’re not as sneaky as you think you are.  And how repressed could you really have been?  It’s not like you haven’t been getting laid all those years, just not by me.”  

“Yeah, well, I already told you, it’s different with you.”  He looked a little uncomfortable at this confession, and I realized that it really wasn’t a lie.  I started to feel a little emotional myself, because I felt the same way. 

“Same here.” I said softly.  “All those other guys… they weren’t you.”

He made a strange kind of expression at that - happy, but without his usual arrogance or wickedness.  Then the moment passed and a smirk was back on his face.  “Yeah, ‘cus none of them had tails, right?”     

I gave a little laugh and dug into my food.  “Yup, that’s exactly it.”  I said through a mouthful of cereal.  It was good to be home.


End file.
